


Late Night

by KingLeo



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLeo/pseuds/KingLeo
Summary: This is an older work. Reviving it cuz well, HAVE YOU SEEN DEADPOOL 2? Cablepool is a thing.---------Would you believe this started as an idea to parody that idiot line from twitlight? True story. Anyway, this happened, Cable and Deadpool smut. Hope you guys enjoy.





	Late Night

Sleeping used to be so hard. Once upon a time, it had been hard to corral his ‘talents’. He’d heard other people’s thoughts, seen their dreams…and damn was he glad he didn’t have to deal with that any more. One of the perks, he supposed. Either way, right now, it was almost irritatingly quiet.

Which was why he was glad he had company, though he was currently in the shower. Ah well, he’d be in in his own time. Settling in, Nathan closed his eyes, scooting to one side of his bed just a bit more. He dozed a little before he heard the door to the bathroom open. He was humming…of course he was. What was the tune tonight? “Raindrops keep falling on my head”…interesting choice.

The bed dipped as the other man settled onto it, almost immediately pressing himself against Nathan’s back. A strong arm snaked around his waist, holding onto him tightly. He muttered a little, pressing more firmly against the bigger man’s back.

“Of three things I was absolutely positive,” Wade said. Nathan smiled to himself. Apparently Wade was having a problem with his internal monologue again. “First, Nathan used herbal essences. Second, I would never put my head on his back in the right spot on the first try. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.” Nathan held his breath a moment, waiting. “But mostly number two. Seriously, when a guy has a back that’s half metal, how am I supposed to find a comfy spot?”

“You put your head on the other side,” Nathan said. He shifted and looked back at the other man, smirking a little. Wade stared at him, taking a moment to realize that Nathan had heard that.

“Yellow boxes on the fritz?”

“Yep.”

“Damn.”

Nathan laughed, rubbing his hand over Wade’s. Wade promptly jerked his hand loose and slapped Nathan’s ass.

“Hey!” Nathan yelped.

“You deserved that,” Wade said. He could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

“Did not.”

“Did too!” And he promptly did it again. This time, though, Nathan groaned.

“Wade..”

“Yeah Pricilla?”

“You know how to ruin a mood don’t you?”

“Better than a naked picture of Margaret Thatcher.”

“I’m honestly impressed you know who that is.”

“Of course I know who she is! She’s the queen, right?”

Nathan sighed, chuckling quietly, rubbing his hand over Wade’s arm again. They laid in silence a moment, and he began to wonder if Wade had nodded off or gotten lost in the maze of his own thoughts. Then his hand moved to Nathan’s hip, squeezing firmly and pulling him back as his own hips pressed forward. A soft sigh of pleasure left Nathan just at the closeness of it, not to mention the other man’s erection pressed firmly between his ass cheeks.

“Mmm…You want something, Wade?” he said.

“Aw come on Nate.” He was almost whining. “Pleeeaaase?”

Nathan shifted to look back at him, chuckling a little. Wade was adorable when he pouted. Other people were repulsed by his appearance, but Nathan had known him for so long, it was hard to imagine him any other way. touching his cheek lightly, he leaned in and kissed him, bracing for Wade’s usual over eager response. He broke off before the other got too carried away.

 

“You’re not going to get distracted this time?” Nathan said.

“What? No! of course not! When have I ever-” Nathan didn’t even have to say anything to cut him off. “Alright but come on, that wasn’t my fault!”

“You called me Bea once.”

“ONCE.”

“What about the time you decided your gun was feeling lonely?”

“Alright alright, I suck, you happy?”

Nathan laughed, kissing him again, more firmly this time. Wade grabbed a handful of his hair, keeping the kiss longer than before. All the while, he kept pressing himself against Nathan’s hip, rutting against him. Both men gasped as the kiss broke, Nathan’s eye flashing a bit. Alright so maybe he was just as eager as Wade.

“You know what to do,” he said, turning onto his belly.

Wade threw the covers back, both hands immediately going to Nathan’s rear, practically presented for him. Nathan waited, curious what the other might do. He felt Wade’s strong hands grope and kneed his ass before spreading him as he shifted. A low groan left him as Wade ran his tongue over his hole, almost eagerly lapping at him. At least all of that yapping was good for something. Nathan chewed his lip lightly as Wade’s tongue pressed into him, wriggling before retreating again.

“Alright where’s the slick stuff?” Wade asked.

“Same place it always is, Wade.”

That prompted the merc to almost flop across Nathan’s back, getting a quiet grunt out of him. He turned his head to watch the other rummage through the bedside table, listening to him mutter to himself.

“Hope he finally got the one that warms…or maybe the tingling one. Even though I’m not sure that’s such a good one. Oh well, try anything once.”

When he finally found it, he sat back again, and Nathan shifted his legs apart a bit more, waiting. He gasped and groaned sharply as Wade rather unceremoniously shoved two fingers into him. Damn his eagerness. Gripping the bed, he tried to control his breathing, relaxing himself to ease the stinging pain.

“Oh don’t be a wimp,” Wade said. He gave the other’s ass a slap, drawing a half trembling moan from Nathan.

“Not all of us can…nn take that kind of treatment.” He looked back at Wade, then chuckled lowly. “Whatever, just get on with it.”

He rolled his hips a little, groaning at the feeling. Wade pressed his fingers deeper, almost expertly touching off the other’s sweet spot. Gasping, Nathan gripped the bed under him. Alright so maybe that eagerness WASN’T all that bad. Somehow, even though he usually got right to things, Wade was still enjoyable lover.

The merc thrust his fingers steadily, spreading them apart as he twisted his hand. Nathan was already panting, pushing back against his hand now and then just to urge him on. Like the other man needed it, though. He heard the bottle of lube open again, and heard a low moan come from Wade. A moment later, the other’s fingers were out of him, and Nathan turned onto his back to look up at him.

Without a word, Nathan reached up and grabbed the back of Wade’s head, pulling him down for a firm kiss. Everything fell into place like it usually did. Nathan’s muscular legs bent back, hooking around Wade’s midsection. Wade moved forward, the head of his cock brushing against his hole. With a firm thrust forward, half of that cock was buried in him, and Nathan moaned loudly against the other’s mouth.

“Wade,” he groaned, breaking the kiss for a moment. He licked his lips, looking up at the other.

“Damn you’re tighter than-”

Nathan kissed him again, not really in the mood for his babble. Luckily, the other man caught onto that relatively well. He pushed all the way into him, keeping his hips pressed firmly against his ass a moment. When he finally moved, it was a short and strong thrust, their skin slapping together. Nathan groaned, legs tightening around the other man’s sides.

“Don’t crush me or nothing,” Wade snarked. They both sniggered before Wade thrust hard into the other again, finally setting a pace.

From there, oddly, Nathan hardly heard any words. Wade spoke, sure, since he never STOPPED speaking, but most of it was just noise, just that gravely Demi Moore purr/growl that was so perfectly ingrained in his mind. Punctuated by the sound of their bodies meeting over and over in hard slaps of flesh against flesh, the whole thing was almost painfully arousing.

Keeping his metallic arm anchored against the bed, Nathan reached down to grab his own cock and squeeze, stroking quickly in time with Wade’s movements. It became a mass of flesh and sweat, muscles flexing and straining under taught or rough skin. Their breaths were heavy and fast, and the whole room felt stiflingly hot. Nathan knew he wouldn’t last much longer, and when Wade gripped the bed under him, he knew the other man was close too.

Wade sped up, moving with more strength and speed than any normal person had a right to. His chatter had given way to one word, Nathan’s name, moaned over and over like a mantra. Nathan grit his teeth, trying to hold out against release just a little longer. He held onto Wade, kissed him, bucked his hips against him, relished the stretch and strain the other’s cock put on his hole.

“Wade!” he finally cried out, pressing his head back down into the pillows beneath him. He jerked himself a bit more, finally coming with a thick cry. Wade watched, hissing through his teeth as he thrust just a little harder against him.

“N-Nate! Ah hell man, I’m-” But a loud groan cut his words off as he joined Nathan in orgasm. His hips jerked as he poured himself out into the other.

There was a moment of precious silence, where Wade just laid out on top of Nathan, panting as he slid his arms under Nathan’s neck. Nathan himself eased his legs down, draping his arms around Wade.

“Wade,” Nathan said, breaking the silence. “What you said earlier. Did you mean that?”

“Of course. Don’t you know what shampoo you use?…heh, shampoo’s a funny word.”

“Not that.”

“What, that your back’s hard to find a comfy place on? Your chest’s no better for the-”

“Wade…”

Wade pushed himself up a little, looking down at the other man. Nathan looked back, his gaze level as always.

“Maybe I did.”

“Only maybe?”

“Shut up.”

They kissed again, a comfortable, familiar contact both of them craved more than they would ever admit. Wade shifted a little and settled down atop Nathan, yawning loudly before closing his eyes. It took only moments for him to fall asleep. Nathan rubbed his hand over his back, watching him as he had so many nights before. Chuckling, he laid his head back.

“I love you too,” he said softly.


End file.
